Verso acabado Punto
by Takari95
Summary: A veces, el amor está por encima de todo. Amas a esa persona. Verso acabado. Punto. Sango y Miroku


**-Verso acabado. Punto.-**

Corrí hasta que mis piernas y mis pies me dijeron basta, corrí todo lo lejos que pude hasta que las rodillas se me doblaron por el esfuerzo y el cansancio. Estaba más que harta de aquella situación que me hacía sufrir y me hacía llorar en silencio todas las noches. ¿Por qué me tendría que haber enamorado de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué empezó todo esto? ¿Por qué no abandoné cuando tuve mi oportunidad?

Gruesas lágrimas me empañaban los ojos y no me dejaban ver más allá de un par de pasos por delante de mí y por mucho que me las secaba volvían a salir más y más como si mis ojos fuesen una especie de fuente. Cuando encontré un prado después de recorrer un buen tramo de bosque me senté en el suelo, exhausta. Me abracé las rodillas con los brazos, intentando consolarme a mí misma ya que él no iba a venir a hacerlo. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, eso era lo que me dolía, saber que mi corazón albergaba esperanzas de que él viniera a buscarme y tener la certeza de que esas esperanzas vanas se iban a hacer pedazos porque no iba a aparecer. Sollocé suavemente intentando no perturbar el silencio reinante de aquella noche de luna nueva y finalmente me sequé las lágrimas con rabia. Yo nunca lloraba y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo ahora y menos por un monje pervertido que se iba detrás de la primera fémina de buen ver que pasaba por delante de sus narices. Me negaba a ello, él no se merecía mis lágrimas.

Miré al cielo y me sentí sola sin mi amiga de otra época a mi lado pues aquella noche había decidido arrastrar a cierto medio demonio al otro lado del pozo para protegerle, al menos, en las escasas horas que se iba a convertir en humano. Sin querer, sonreí al pensar en esos dos. Era increíble como cada uno a su manera intentaba demostrarle al otro su amor. Inuyasha, por muy bestia e inconsciente que fuera a veces siempre estaba ahí para proteger a Kagome. No era capaz de recordar las miles de veces que él la había salvado de cualquier peligro a riesgo de perder su vida. Tampoco recordaba cuantas veces habrían curado entre las dos las heridas de Inuyasha, muchas de ellas por Kagome. Por su parte, Kagome era una chica tan dulce y amable que cualquiera le cogía cariño enseguida e Inuyasha no era la excepción que marcaba esa regla. Más bien al contrario porque había encontrado en la chica el amor que necesitaba y que iba reparando poco a poco su magullado corazón. Ese destrozado corazón que había quedado hecho pedazos tras la muerte de su madre y la traición de Kikyo y que se merecía unos cuidados y un poco de ternura.

Suspiré mientras las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en mis ojos, celosa de que mis amigos estuviesen tan felices. En verdad, me alegraba pero yo también necesitaba esa clase de amor y pensaba que lo había encontrado en él. Tonta de mí. Me sequé los ojos otra vez con más rabia que la anterior reprochándome a mí misma esa actitud, yo era una cazadora de demonios y no era para nada una persona débil. Por tanto, llorar no tenía que estar entre las cosas que yo hacía. No obstante, aunque mi cabeza pensaba eso mi corazón me suplicaba que siguiese llorando hasta que no me quedasen lágrimas por derramar para liberar parte del dolor que lo estaba atenazando. Me reí de mí misma y de mis sentimientos contradictorios. Sabía que quería a aquel estúpido pero... ¿él no se daba cuenta? ¿No me correspondía? ¿Cree que no me dolía verlo marchar detrás de otra? Mientras volvía a rememorar la escena de aquella tarde en la que Miroku me había dejado de lado para perseguir a una chica del pueblo me volví hacia un lado, alerta, al escuchar lentos pasos entre los árboles. No dije nada, me limité a controlar mi respiración y mis sollozos y observar atentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos.

Abrí los ojos al máximo forzando mi visión a adaptarse aún más a la oscuridad para poder ver algo mejor. Finalmente, una figura alta y delgada apareció entre los árboles. Respiraba con rapidez y yo me levanté buscando en el interior de la manga de mi kimono una daga que siempre llevaba encima. No obstante, no tuve que utilizarla en cuanto vi de quién se trataba. En parte no la usé porque se me cayó de la mano y la afilada punta acabó clavándose en el suelo y por otra parte porque la sorpresa me bloqueó todos los sentidos, era incapaz de pensar nada con claridad, era como si mi mente se hubiese quedado en blanco de repente. Unos protectores brazos me rodearon apretándome con fuerza. Aquellas esperanzas que ya habían quedado relegadas en el último rincón de mi corazón resurgieron violentamente en aquel abrazo y todas las respuestas a las preguntas que no sabía cómo responder se manifestaron en mi mente. ¿Por qué me tendría que haber enamorado de él? Porque a pesar de todo, es la persona que mejor me comprende. ¿Por qué empezó todo esto? Porque ambos necesitábamos a alguien a nuestro lado. ¿Por qué no abandoné cuando tuve la oportunidad? Porque desde un buen principio ya nos hicimos inseparables. ¿Por qué? Porque amo a Miroku. Verso acabado. Punto.


End file.
